Simple New Melody
by Zerokira Kurayami
Summary: When a girl's life is basket ball and all she can think about is basket ball what can her brother do to make her the cherry girl she was back then, who changed her, who made her like that? the question exactly was Who did she become?
1. Reality?

Kuroko No Basuke FanFic

*Name: Kuroko Tetsuna

*Team: Teiko (Former)

Kurayami (Gang)

Seirin (Future)

*Gender: Female

*Age: 16

*Height: 168 Cm

*Weight: 60 Kg

*2 Years before Seirin

-I am Kuroko Tetsuna, the 7th Phantom Player; I usually always sit in the bench. My current team is Teiko. My Teammates are Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya (My Brother), and Seijuro Akashi. I was beat on and called names so I decided to leave the team. I told Aomine to deliver the bad news to the whole team and to take care of my brother for me.

*1 Year Later

_Currently I am the boss in a Gang, my gang is called "Kurayami" and so is the name of our basketball team. The Basketball team consists of 7 players but my whole gang consists of 1 main boss, 7 Elders or team leaders, 27 branded members below the elders, and 80 non-branded members. One day I played against my brother's team, Teiko, I lost when we were about to say thank-you and bow Aomine took off my hoodie. My then former team knew it was me, Tetsuna, from the shock I ran out of the court I could hear the steps of both Teiko and My Gang, I bump into my old enemy The "Draug" Gang, I tried to beat them up on my own but I got beat up in the end. I was found by my gang and Teiko team close to death.


	2. Here we Are Again

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ne Nii-san what would you do if I disappeared?" I asked my older brother the phantom sixth player of Teiko middle school basketball team. Kuroko Tetsuya, my older twin brother only by 2 minutes. "Honestly Onee-chan… I don't know" the whole Teiko team was on the bus home. Im the 7th player on their team but all I do is sit in the bench that's why im never recognized, the 7th player on Teiko's team the famous "Generation of Miracles" Kuroko Tetsuna, the twin sister of the 6th phantom player. The failure everyone in the school talks about.

"I see brother…" I smiled sadly looking out the window. I have tried everything to prevent the bulling at school but it doesn't help much. Suicide, which was no option I loved basketball with my whole heart. The people at Teiko middle didn't like me because there was no girl basketball team there and since I was the only girl who wanted to play basketball they had allowed me to play basketball with the guys but it wasn't like I could do much I only got stronger because I trained with them but other than that I never played in games the only players ever in the court were my friends for life.

"Hey Tetsuna-Chan what are you thinking?" I looked beside me to my best friend out of all of them. Aomine Daiki. "It's nothing Ao-kun" I smiled fakely. He shook his head "You're a bad liar Suna-Chan" I laughed he was pretty good at knowing my emotions, well mostly everyone in the team was. "I was just wondering when coach would let me play an official match, that's all as I said Ao-kun no worries right" I smiled Aomine always brought out my worries I could never lie to him even if I wanted to I couldn't.

"Yeah no worries…" he sounded a bit off. "Now what's wrong with you?" I poked his cheek he blushed a bit. "Oh god! The great Aomine Daiki is blushing!" I laughed and so did him. We were like family all of us and I couldn't bear the thought of losing any of them. That was till the next day…

*~*Next day*~*

I was punched into a wall by the girly fan girls of the Teiko basketball team. "Get away from them you filth you think you can walk the same path as them your just a weak girl!" I was down on the ground the girl had kicked my ribs and I was sure a couple broke. "J-just…" I panted "because im a girl doesn't mean I can't be as strong as a guy!" I got up and punched her back to then be restrained by the girl's minions. "Look what you did to my beautiful face!" she shrieked. I scoffed "I believe you were mistaken it's a pretty ugly face, how about you let me rearrange it were it would look pretty pleasing to me!" I knocked of her look a likes and punched her face this time she punched back. A small crowd was beginning to gather around the fight more girls seem to jump in. the guy's just yelled curses at me, calling me useless.

I felt overpowered and it was true there were so many girls. 'I'd be better if I just let them beat me senseless' I stopped fighting and dropped to my knees. "Suna- Chan!" I hear someone in the background but my being was slowly giving up. "Leave her alone!" I knew that voice I smiled a bit the beating stopped but my body felt numb. "S-suna-Chan?" someone was sobbing in my chest I opened my eyes a bit it was Aomine. "I-im okeii Ao-kun." I smiled "I told you not to worry right?" he sobbed harder and so did the other members that were now around me. I felt my vision being painted red. Slowly I raised my hand to my head and just as I thought there was blood slowly coming into my eyes.

"Onee-chan?" I knew Kuroko Nii-san was strong but it was only what he apparented to be. "You'll be ok sis I promise" I nodded a bit and that was when blackness became my new friend.

*~*2 months later*~*

"Suna-Chan! I'm home!" it was Ao-kun's voice. This was the day I was to disappear from Teiko's basketball team's life. I was going to ask Ao-kun to take care of my brother for me if he could. "Suna-Chan?" I turned to face him and away from the hospital window I had been discharged a while ago it seemed my ribs were better I had broken 5 ribs and it took a lot of time to heal. Tears were blurring my vision but I didn't need my vision Ao-kun was beside me in an instant. "What's wrong Suna-chan does it hurt anywhere?" I nodded and pointed to my chest area were my heart was located. "Your heart hurts?! Let me call a doctor it might be a heart attack!" he was panicking he was like the small brother I never had, well apart from Nii-san. "No you idiot!" I hit his head and began laughing a bit.

"It hurts because I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone ok Ao-kun, this is a matter of life and death" he nodded curiosity glimmered in his eyes. I sighed "I… won't be going back home anymore…" he tilted his head "Well if Kuroko-kun made you mad then stay at my place!" he smiled, he seemed so care free. "It's not that Ao-kun I just don't want to see anyone anymore" "Then lets change schools!" "Ao-kun what im trying to say is that I can't go back to school anymore, not back home, not anywhere I go! Im running away!" I screamed. He seemed to be trying to analyze the situation.

"You mean… You're leaving… Forever?" unshed tears glimmered in the corner of his eyes. "I will come back but when im worthy of playing the sport I love so much, when I create a tough exterior that I won't care that I play in the guy's basketball team… I want to change Ao-kun… so one day I can be stronger than everyone in your guy's team" he seemed to understand but he wouldn't look me in the eyes anymore. "Im sorry Ao-kun…but I don't think we can be friends any longer" I started to walk out of the room when arms wrapped around from behind me. "Are you sure you can't just stay with me? I'll try hard to help you" he was pleading, I shook my head. "I have to decline the offer… but look at the bright side of this Aomine-kun when I come back I might be a worthy opponent. So I propose when we see each other again let's play like rivals ok?" I got away from his grip. "Also promise me you'll take care of Nii-san for me?" he nodded. "Then I guess this is good-bye Aomine Daiki. It was nice being your friend while it lasted. Please don't tell anyone I left unless it's truly necessary ok" he nodded and I walked off into the night.

"Good-bye Aomine-kun I'll miss you" slowly I made my way into the streets were my new future awaited me.

*~*1 Year later*~*

"Hey Boss look at this!" the newspaper was thrown in my face. "What so you want Ryuu?" I grabbed the newspaper. "Look it's your brother in the headlines right?" I nodded "Yeah that's him. So what?" I was beginning to get impatient in the one year I had left them and entered a not so popular middle school with, no basketball team, I was able to change that. I and some other guys made a team called Kurayami. This was the meaning of our darkness in reality. "Boss you're so mean" Ryuu started to cry and I sighed. "Get up Ryuu" he did as told since he was my right hand man. "Who's our next opponent?" he smirked. "That was what I was trying to say Boss the next team we play will be Teiko Middle School" I looked at him, it can't be I hadn't perfected the tenshi's ability, not yet, it just couldn't be now. "I see… then I need to go now" I was to face my fear soon, sooner than I thought I would…

I grabbed my gym bag and iPod and ran out of the base, well the base was more like and abandoned house. Me and some orphaned kids that didn't have a home but go to the same school live there. The other members that had a home we got in contact with through our cellphones. We make justice in a way some girls or guys in our school ask for our help with things, we earn money that way.

I walked towards the nearby park I lived far away from my home I lived on the other end of town were there's more violence than the other end of town. I began to practice my Tenshi movement it had to be quick and fast kinda like I was flying my jumping wasn't the best but my jumping created an illusion like I was jumping really high kinda like flying. I had the misdirection making quick passes like my brother and also I was able to shoot but in Teiko middle I never showed my skills to anyone but my brother. That was the reason I was in the bench all the time.

My gang called me the perfect weapon, a passer, a shooter, and a defender.

I was flawless… and so I thought to myself….


	3. What have We become?

Chapter 2

*Tetsuna's POV*

We entered Teiko's gym and I was surprised to see all the school there and I also saw the Generation of Miracles. I smirked and pulled the hood of my hoodie farther and closer to my face just to conceal my identity. In such a short notice I felt that my Tenshi ability had become perfect though since I was tired the coach said I had to stay out of the game till the last quarter and that was when I would gain victory. I smirked at that moment and looked at my old former team… they were nothing to me now… they meant only an obstacle to me now.

"Hey Captain? You're not playing?" I could feel the endless stares of the Teiko team bore into my covered eyes. "No" I replied emotionlessly " Coach said id play the last quarter I stayed up late making the Tenshi move better" Ryuu nodded and I looked down closing my eyes the last words entering my mind were "Teiko Middle School Vs. Kurayami Middle School!" Darkness then embraced my being into a serene sleep.

*couple of quarters later*

"Boss!" I felt Ryuu shake my shoulders and my eyes slowly opening adjusting to the bright light of the gym roof. "What?!" I replied snapping at Ryuu. "It's your turn to play Captain" he bowed and sat beside me, I began to tighten my shoe laces and fix my hoodie so it wouldn't fall off while playing I still didn't want Teiko to find out who I was. I got up and I heard the announcer say "Last quarter 10 minutes left and the game is 100 to 99 Teiko middle is winning folks! Oh wait Kurayami is switching players with the mysterious person that has been in the bench the whole time! He's number 17! 50 switch to 17" he stopped and looked behind him. "Well it seems that this player is the captain of the team! We got no name folks but he must be a good player if he was put off till the end!" I smirked it was my time now and no one had noticed that I was still wearing my hoodie we all got into our designed positions and then the buzzer ran signaling the last ten minutes of the game.

"Ku-ra-ya-mi! Go! Go!" i could hear the crowd cheering for us there was nothing that would stop the Tenshi of Kurayami now. We had taken the ball away from Aomine-kun and dam did he look mad I ran ahead of my team so they could pass it to me and so they did. "Everyone Tenshi formation!" I yelled "And there goes Kurayami's special defense the gates of heaven! Soon what may follow is the fearful skill of their leader the Angel of death!" I smiled and ran faster than before using my misdirection and speed to become close to invisible then I was close enough from my shooting range that I stopped and held the ball everything around me silent, this was my time to shine and no one else's! "Here it is folks the Tenshi shoot!" and so I did I shoot the ball and one of Teiko's players tried to stop it but it was too late, I had gone around him and cached the ball at mid jump suddenly I could feel the air in my shoes 'higher' I thought and so I pushed my body upward trying to go higher in the air 'here's the perfect angle' and so I shoot and as I descended my body looked like it had suddenly sprung wings. Everything on Teiko's side was filled with absolute silence the guy with the microphone didn't even say anything I smirked and heard the 'whoosh' of the basket going in. "Hn and next time please don't underestimate short people or their team" I smirked and walked back into place

"T-that was unbelievable such an illusion folks!" all the crowd in Kurayami's side we chanting louder and louder. "Time for Teiko!" I heard a deep voice speak I just stood there for what seemed forever until I felt someone behind me. There was only one minute left in the game and that was all I needed we were ahead we were going to win! I smiled and turned around "Yes Mr. Referee what can I help you with?" I tilted my head to the side " It seems that you are violating a basketball law by hiding your identity please take off the hoodie and state your name" he said I scoffed " I have nothing underneath how about I go change ya?" I smiled my closed eye smile and left so I could go change.

*Kuroko's POV*

We had told the referee about that strange person and her isolation of identity. He came back some moments later saying that he had left to change. The only thing this team was not ready for was who was under that hoodie… there in the gym entrance stood my sister Tetsuna her eyes look less tired from that long one year that I had spent looking for her, her hair was brighter than before but her feelings inside her eyes were hate not towards us but towards the Teiko fans. "Che…" I heard her scoff and walk forward all Teiko had fallen into a deep silence. "Kurayami's number 17 Kuroko Tetsuna!" she smiled and looked towards the Kurayami crowd they all cheered and whistled "It's nice to see you again brother" she smiled at me "Aomine-San, Midorima-San, Murisakibara-San, Kise-San, and Seijuro-San" she smiled at them and tilted her head "It's been a long time hasn't it?" she laughed "Sadly we meet as rivals. "But Suna-Chan w-were still friends…" the voice of Aomine faltered her eyes filled with sadness "You used the past term Aomine-San… we were as you said and my last words were that once we met again we were to be not friends but as rivals and I hope that my new found power is proof that you nor the generation of miracles can take me lightly…" she smirked her smile now tainted by endless black, like a white angle falling into the devils grasp and slowly seeing it being tainted black before your eyes. "Sis why did you leave me…?" I finally had found my lost voice in all this commotion "For power I think… no I wanted to find the basketball that was mine… I paved my own path I fell tripped and even almost died just building this path of mine brother and I won't give up just yet… not yet not until I make everyone see what I am capable of…" I saw courage in her eyes. Determination that I did not see in Teiko's teammates eyes and this in reality the lack of courage and teamwork made me hate basketball but watching my sister before me gave just one bit of a piece of hope to loving basketball again. "Players please get back to your positions" she smiled fully and turned around going towards her teammates. "BITCH!..." and many other names could be heard from Teiko's stands all directed towards my sister, her shoulders were shaking I did not know if it was with anger or sadness but she stood there looking towards Kurayami's stands, what surprised me the most was that it was not my sister who reacted to the words but the people in the stands for the Kurayami team who started to yell back. "Never speak to her like that again you Rich bastards!" Suddenly I could feel my rage rising since I was never there when my sister was bullied a year ago I felt like I had failed at being an older brother. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" I finally exploded every Teiko eye turned towards me and so did every Kurayami eye. "She is my sister and respects her I do not tolerate any bad words that goes against her; she and I are the same…" I looked at my sister, she never turned, I looked at the ground and sighed then looking back up again she was looking at me with an expression of happiness but it all changed to soon even for our own good.

*Tetsuna's POV*

We returned to the game and I had been pulling out more of the detailed Tenshi moves I was getting tired we only had 5 minutes left from the 10 since I started playing and by now we only had 2 more my eye sight was getting bad over using the Tenshi move was bringing my body stamina down and fast… "Ughh…" I wiped sweat away from my forehead, the images fading from my eyes. "Captain are you ok?" I could hear the distant voices of the crowd and also of my co-captain Ryuu. "Yeah I'm fine what's the score?" I spoke softly enough so only he could hear me "Were ten points behind" I coughed and looked back up "shit were way behind make Miki and Azrael shoot as many three pointers as they can ok Ryuu then the last shot will be done by me the Tenshi ok?" he simply nodded and ran off.

The time had arrived soon where I would end the game with my Tenshi move but I couldn't my vision failed on my and at the last shoot were I was to make a buzzer shoot my angle failed me due to my eye sight. "And here we have it folks the winner of this match Teiko Middle School" I fell to my knees, this was unacceptable how could I lose I had made a flawless plan… My eyes became blurred with tears I got up and saw that it was time for a hand shake. "Captain we must shake hands…" I didn't respond the dullness in my eyes was back and my hair lost its shine the last straw of proving myself to everyone in Teiko was vanished all because I was flawed…

"There is no need for me to be here… I'll see you back at the base Ryuu…" I could hear the coldness of my voice it was something I was not familiar with but only to a certain level. Everyone started to leave and I had left first. I could hear quickened steps from behind me. "Hey wait up Sis!" "Boss!" "Suna-Chan!" all those voices behind me I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. "Hey watch i… Well look who we have here guys if it isn't the Kurayami no Tenshi…" I looked up to be greated by the Draug boss and some of his minions. "Watch it che it was you who ran into me Draug boss" I glared at him and got up. "and I wasn't here to fight but just passing by so please step out of my way…" I started to go around him when he got my arm and twisted it around it hurt but I just ignored the pain, I growled "Let go bastard….!" "Hehe now why would I do that how about I take away your pride" his voice was like a purr but I hated it the way he looked as if he could dominate me "Ha funny story there, how about no!" I hit his nose with my head and then when he let go I kicked him in the stomach. I could feel the endless pairs of eyes looking at me but none came to my aid. "Bitch watch it!" we fought for a while I was winning till I heard the last straw that made me give up. "Hey isn't that the bitch that used to be in the Teiko basketball team?" "Yeah that's her… ha it serves her right nobody likes her anyways I think even her current team hates her" I then put my fist down and allowed the Draug to beat me up there was nothing I cared for now… this is it. Suddenly there was nothing I could see but only the voices I could hear.

"Boss! Don't give up please don't die!" there was sobbing that was Ryuu for you the sensitive. "SIS! WAKE UP OPEN YOU'RE EYES!" more sobbing that was my brother for you they love me they all did "Suna-Chan… all Teiko basketball team loves you they really do… but I guess what It trying to say is that i…" the sound of sirens approached my hearing range and faded out Ao-Chan's words I just simply then let my long lost soft, cold friend.


	4. Who do we see here?

Chapter 3

I had been released from the hospital at the end of the last semester of middle school for now I'd just be me and my brother leaving in our old apartment I was still part of Kurayami but not the basketball team anymore id be with my brother since he did make like this huge apology and like kneeled asking for forgiveness for not being there for me when I was bullied. We both applied and also some people from my gang did to; apply at Seirin high we all got admitted I was happy.

Currently I and my brother are out shopping for clothes since we do have to go to school tomorrow. I was laughing right now because he accidentally put the milkshakes straw in his nose and he was blushing of embarrassment, I smiled at him and we continued on. I had lost contact with all players of the generation of miracles and that was what my brother thought was best for me just so I could re-discover myself. I still texted them but I just couldn't talk or see them till I had become better. We walked through stores and we bought a lot of clothes.

"Neeeeeeeeeee Nii-San~ I'm bored and tired" I wined he looked back at me and smiled he wasn't caring much but since I am a girl I had about 10 to 15 bags in my arms and my milkshake hehe I guess we both had a weird obsession over milkshakes. "Let me help ok sis" he grabbed about 10 and left me with 5 bags. We had started to walk home when we saw a booth that had some pretty cute cosplay costumes there was one of a neko and I loved neko's I giggled and looked at it with sparking eyes. "Nii-San look It's so pretty…" I smiled and then someone was getting down from the stand I was sad to say someone bought it I looked where they were taking it and my Nii-san was paying for it. "Nii you don't have to you know" I stood beside him hugging his arm "It's fine please don't worry" he just ignored me and the lady looked at us all weird.

"She you girlfriend if not she could be your twin sister" I giggled and hugged my brothers arm tighter "She's my twin not my girlfriend" he responded all casual like and then the lady gave us the bag. We left right after that me carrying the bag with the cosplay costume. "You know you didn't have to brother…" I catcher up to him and latched myself on to his arm walking together into our home. "Come on Nii please answer me" he sighed and let the bags down on the living room floor. "I know sis but I just thought that you could wear that to school since you haven't received your uniform yet" he smiled he only smiled a real smile at me. I smiled back and hugged him "thanks bro, so imma shower, then we go to sleep remember tomorrow we need to practice are we going to sign up for the b-ball team in high school bro?" I started taking some of my bags from the floor. "Yeah I am but I don't want you to get injured or picked on because of it so I am but you're not" I dropped every bag on the floor. "What!? Are you insane b-ball is my life! I'm signing if you want me to or not plus I got Ryuu and Razette in school to back me up!" he looked at me and sighed "I knew you were going to say something like that but it was worth a shot if anything happens though I want you to tell me immediately understood sis?" I saluted him like a soldier "Sir Yes Sir!" he laughed and we parted ways.

I took a long relaxing shower, when I got out I changed to a black spaghetti strap shirt with the worth death written from my right shoulder to the bottom of my left hipbone, I wore red sweat pants and my hair was a mess it looked like a wet lion's mane. I walked out into the living room while I saw that my brother was in the kitchen making dinner. "Nii-San what's for dinner?" I tilted my head back from the show I was watching. "Uhhh you like midnight pancakes?" I laughed "Yeah doesn't matter there good either way right?" we both laughed "I swear sis you are the most weirdest girl I have ever met" I smiled "Yeah, yeah I love you too bro" I turned back at watching the TV and began singing to the opening song of my all favorite anime Kamisama Hajimemashita it was a lovely anime. I actually asked my brother for a pet fox he said if I got good grades then he would buy me one.

I turned back to the kitchen shutting off the TV and walking to the table sitting down on the opposite side from where my brother would sit. Later he came back with the pancakes and the stuff to put on them. "Yummy they look good how many each?" he started serving but look up to meet my eyes "four each" dam bro can say '1000 each just for fun' I laughed silently. Nii passed over the plate and we both put our hands together "Itadakimasu! ~" we both repeated. We ate and talked about what numbers we wanted to get for our team I wanted to get number 50 since it was my most favorite number and I did wear that number for my old team. My brother was undecided but it Teiko he said he used to be number 7 it be good if he wore that number again but… from what I know happened he doesn't want to relive that part of life it be too sad to relive. We both finished and I told him if he wanted to come along with me to talk to my gang about me going back to school and managing things more on a low profile, he nodded and we got our jackets on.

His jacket was white with black stripes on the sleeves it had some black ears to go along with the jacket I thought it was cute. I got a jacket just like his but instead it was black with white stripes and the ears were white not black. These jackets were a totally twin accessory just like out phone chains his was a black dog and mine was a white dog just to represent each other. I took out my black flip phone and texted Ryuu that I was on my way to the base with my brother. He immediately texted back saying 'Glad to see you haven't forgotten us boss and yeah I'll get them all together :)" I smiled and shut my phone off. My brother and I got to the base in about 10 minutes walking we did take some short cuts to get there faster. I opened the base's door "Baby I'm home! ~" everyone laughed and I looked at everyone. "Everyone up and bow!" yelled one of the underclassmen hehe this reminded me of school I took a seat at what I could kinda call uhh a throne I guess it was just a black Victorian looking chair with the top of it stood a crown I crossed my arms and looked at everyone mine and my brothers big family my brother wasn't involved with my gang like I wished he could be he was what my gang had started to call him a watcher.

It was strange but it made me happy that my gang accepted him. "So I got an announcement to make" everyone stiffened and they all turned to look at me I was smiling "Oh got she's smiling that's not good…" I heard one whisper "Yeah shit what if she's dropping her title we won't be as strong if she leaves" I coughed and everyone stopped talking among themselves "I Kuroko Tetsuna will attend high school on different premises of land I shall be attending Seiko High and that land is not owned by any gang so well be the first gang to take those premises ok? ~" everyone sighed and the tension left the room "Thank god I really did think you were leaving boss" I looked to my left and there were my right and left handed men Razette and Ryuu the twins "Hahah funny Razette I thought Ryuu told you and the elders what this was about?" I looked at Ryuu and he gulped "Uhh I forgot?" he shrugged and I laughed "Yeah, yeah whatever you say…" I smiled "So I'll take my leave I got school tomorrow" I pouted "but if I have any orders to give ill text you all or just come tell you guys or I'll just tell Ryuu o Razette to tell you" I got up from my throne and bowed to everyone "You guys better be good to the people at Kurayami high or else got it?" they all nodded and I walked away from then going back home.

Both me and my brother entered the apartment and we both said good night to each other since we did have school tomorrow and I just couldn't wait any longer.

*~* Next day school*~*

I yawned and got up getting my clothes ready and also talking a shower I smiled and started to get ready applying the small amount of make-up eyeliner and lip gloss that was all I did. I smiled and got dressed in black skinny jeans and a red shirt that said Beauty across the chest area. I walked out of my room and looked at my brother in his uniform. "Ha don't you look sexy bro" I winked at him and he blushed red "Sis that is not funny at all" we began to walk out of the apartment and onto school grounds I was wearing jacket and the hoodie over my head. "Nii I'm not even on my uniform let's go sign first then the office ya?" I smiled and he nodded we headed towards the basketball table to sign up and there stood a girl and also a guy in a chair and there was no line why wouldn't anyone want to play basketball that is a shame. I looked at the girl and the guy we were right in front of them and they didn't see us got in these moments I hated being invisible… my brother had finished filling out his work sheet and I finished mine we both tapped her shoulder she looked at us and we just gave her our forms then just walked away

"Thank you!" was all I heard her yell after us. "Nii let's go to the office ya?" he simply nodded when we got there the girl said they sent my uniform out yesterday so it arrive today in the afternoon so then just for today I was excused for the way I was dressed I looked at what both our schedules were we both had every single class together and I was happy I didn't know what I would do without my brother in the classes with me. I smiled and so did he.

*~* Time Skip to basketball practice*~*

I had changed in the girls locker room since mine and my brother's last class was gym. I had on some black Jordan's, black basketball shorts, white shirt and also my favorite hoodie on I smiled and walked out to everyone in a straight line I took my place beside my brother and this really tall guy who had a creepy aura around him. "Ok everyone I'm Riko and your coach so take off your shirts!" I was surprised but I was a girl so all I did was take off my jacket and stood there she was examenign everyone and by the end she was drooling looking at that tall kid with red hair the only thing that kinda pissed me off was that she skipped me and my brother. "Uhh that's all of you but where's Kuroko Tetsuna and Tetsuya?" she said both me and my brother spoke up together "Were here" she screamed and looked at us "Well take off your shirts "Shit but we just put them back on…" we both said she stared at us a bit creped out. "Uhh and you're a girl ill just examine you later…." I nodded and my brother just took off his shirt. She looked at him and she had a kind of disappointed look to her face. "So are you both twins?" she asked "Yeah we are" they all took a step back "That's kinda creepy" I heard someone murmur "Who's the oldest?" I saw my Nii raise his hand "Me by 30 seconds" then I spoke "Youngest my after 30 seconds" they all nodded. It was then that we resumed practice time flew by really fast.


	5. Sadly this is what is has come down to

Chapter 4

*~* After Practice*~*

I and Nii-San were at our favorite milkshake place then leaving home. On our way there we saw that huge kid that we saw during practice uhh what was his oh yeah Kagami Taiga. He was shooting some baskets so I and my brother decided to watch we stood beside the hoop. I was looking intently his frame and his angle of shooting are better than my Tenshi but he can't beat me…. He just… I'm not sure… in one of his jumps he wavered and the ball did not go into the hoop like it was supposed to it bounced off into my head then into my brother's hands I fell to the floor clutching my head in pain. "Son of a gun! That hurt…." I whimpered a bit then stood beside my brother again. "What when did you guys get here?" my brother just stood there "Hey!" I smiled and I patted my bro on the back "hello" he finally said. "What you doing here" I giggled "Oh you know we like to stalk big guys like you and rape them while they sleep" I had a creepy smile but my brother hit me on the head. "Sis stop scaring him I laughed and smiled "Lie Kagami-kun~" I grabbed the basketball from my brothers hands and started to dribble a bit both of them began to talk to one another till I heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor… "Hey if you got the hot's for one another I just want you guys to know that I want to be the maid of honor!~" I giggled but turned back knowing that my brother had challenge Kagami to a one-on-one.

"You know you're going to get crushed" I whispered to my brother's ear "Yes but I need a new light…" I looked away "So do I but you know that I use no light…. I'm just darkness by its self" he hugged me and left towards Kagami I sat on the floor. "The light as it gets brighter the greater the shadow but within the shadow the darkness still grows within both the light and shadow that is the tie that brings both light and shadow to and equal term…" I smiled at what once what my brother had believed… I wanted him to believe that again and so did I but with our past I'm not sure I'm able to. It had been a while since the game had started and Kagami had finally exploded and started yelling at my brother he grabbed him from the neck and I got up slowly. Kagami reached for his school jacket and I stepped on it. "You know I do not appreciate what you just said right now…" I growled, I can't accept what he had told my brother. "I and he are the same" I stood back "Then if you guys are the same you both should quit basketball!" I laughed and glared at him "Bro I guess this is useless" I sighed and stood beside my brother "We might not have talent for basketball… but I we both love it with passion" my brother stood forth "We are not like you…" I cut him off and stood beside him again "I am darkness" I smiled and my brother responded "I am a shadow" and with that we both walked off the court together smiling slightly thinking that we have finally found our light that will take us to the top

Soon we arrived home and ate in silence. "Bro…" "Sis…" we both spoke together "He's our light" we smiled and stood at the same time "Night Nii-san!" I started to walk away "Sis… Let's team up tomorrow" I nodded "Shall I do my best then? Show them the Angel of Death?" I turned back looking at my brothers eyes "Sure but be careful tomorrow too you're not fully healed yet" I nodded and walked into my room lying on my bed. "I'm back… finally the angel of death shall take a victim stepping into the court…" I smiled and closed my eyes falling asleep.

*~*Next Day*~*

*~*Tetsuna's POV*~*

It was raining today… I was glad smiling but I was sad too since I was late to practice because the teacher had to talk to me since I fell asleep during class today. I arrived into the gym panting I had already changed in the girls bathroom so I was soaked from head to toe in my practice clothes I saw my brother getting a yellow jersey "So I guess were going against the second years bro?" he nodded and I went to Riko "Uhh Riko-Chan sorry I'm late teach kept me in for a bit" I smiled she looked at me soaked in water "You're not playing" I fell "Huh b-but!" she shook her head "There guys they might hurt you" I growled "Coach you shouldn't of insulted her now she'll have our heads on a silver platter" said my brother "Let me play and show you coach that I can beat the second years even single handedly I can…" I glared slightly "Fine but first sign of you getting hit by a guy and you're out!" I smiled and pounced on my brother "Yay~ she let me play Nii!" I got a jersey with the number 14 in yellow I sighed and grabbed my hair in a high pony tail.

"Nii I'm getting serious now okay ~" I smiled and walked into the court "Wait if you're playing then who are we taking out? It can't be an uneven game!" yelled a kid with the number 7 yellow jersey "Uhh can you step out of the game for me to play?" I asked the kid shrugged "Sure but let's change Jersey's ok?" I nodded now I was number 7 and he was 14 on the bench. I stretched and popped my neck "Ok let's do this Nii-San" he nodded and the game began both of our presence were ignored but I could see that my blood filled aura was dragging some of them down but most just ignored it. In the first quarter Kagami made lots of shoots we were 11 to 8 we were winning suddenly we had started the second quarter yet again me and my brother were ignored but I could feel a set on eyes on both of us. It was Kagami he had a sort of scowl, thinking face on it was kinda creepy. I giggled and then changed my aura to my serious one soon we would have to act fast and I had to be prepared for any turn of events. The second and third quarter traveled by fast and at the end of the third quarter we had ended with the score 15 to 31. It was bad it made me feel powerless and I could see that my brother was thinking. I turned to look at coach and she had realization in her eyes as if she knew we had been ignored during the game.

I stretched my arms out and finally let the last string lose from my being "Nii… let's do this" I smirked. The whistle sounded and this initiated the start of the last quarter. I turned to my brother he was telling people to pass him the ball I knew that in one point he would pass it to me so I had to be ready to so my Tenshi movement. It had been so long since I had done something like that since I had been hospitalized and kinda stopped playing basketball to recover. I ran towards the hoop and I could hear my brother passing it to someone on our team the guy with the number 9 jersey passed it to me I shoot a three-pointer and in all the silence you could only hear the 'whoosh and thump' of the basketball as it went in and it fell through. I walked back to my brother nodding. Most of the game my brother passed randomly but never to me it was the last movement and we were just one point the seniors. I looked at my brother pleading with my eyes to pass it to me but he didn't have the ball it was the seniors who did. "Shit!" I whispered it was then that I saw Kagami hit the ball away from the hoop to our side of the court were both me and my brother stood. He got the ball and I was running a bit behind him knowing that his shoot would not go through, and just as I expected the shoot had not gone inside the ball fell to the floor in a soft patterns of 'thumps'

My brother was quick to react and snatched the ball from the floor passing it to the air neither to high nor to low "ONEE-CHAN!" I nodded and caught the ball liking the feeling of the ball in my hands I began to run and dribble the ball knowing I was at good jumping distance from the hoop I jumped my brother was looking at me "it's the Kurayami no Tenshi…" I could hear the whispers in the team. 'higher… must go higher' I thought and as if destiny was on my side I had gone just a bit higher and I leant back 'perfect angle' I smiled and shot the ball gracefully falling to the ground and hearing the 'swoosh and thump' of the ball going through and the 'beep' of the time I smiled "Nii! I did it I did a buzzer beater!" I smiled and he did too but the rest of the team was staring at the basketball on the floor and as I had yelled towards my brother they had snapped out of a trance "huh? What's up guys?" I smiled and everyone got close to me "Y-you're the leader of the Kurayami basketball team in middle school?!" I nodded "Yeah it was on my form. Right coach?" she didn't say anything she just stared "So it wasn't a lie?" she asked I shook my head "Of course not! Now what would I gain from lying Coach?" she shook her head "Practice dismissed!" we all left my brother changed clothes and I just decided to stay the same.

We were the first to leave the court and we set out towards our favorite place for milkshakes we both got a vanilla milkshake and we sat down by the window in our favorite spot it was then that we noticed that Kagami was headed our way he sat down in the chair beside mine. I guess he hadn't seen us… 'oh god how sometimes I hate this lack of presence…' I sighed and looked out the window and I think it was then that he noticed my brother but not me. I heard a beep come from my bag I took out my phone it was Ryuu 'Heyy Boss… uhh how should I say this… ugh we have people surrounding our base… there the red ravens -with pain and hope to see you Ryuu 'Right hand' I texted back that I'd be there I poked Kagami on his side and he jumped "God! I didn't see you there…but I guess all I'm trying to say is that good game" I nodded but someone had grabbed my sleeve "Where are you going?" I looked back at my brother "Home I'll go first I'll see you there" he didn't let go "It's not home were you're going is it?" I smiled "Even if it was I couldn't tell you Nii" I smiled and walked away into the street taking out my black cloak from my bag putting it into my shoulders and putting my hair up and the hoodie from the cloak covering my face.

I arrived into the base and it was true I saw people with red outfits outside my base. "LEAVE!" I screamed I heard laughter "Well if it isn't the Black queen of the sky ~" I laughed "And you the Red queen of the underground" the girl smiled "You trespassed into our sector I thought we had an agreement were allies until one goes into each other's grounds?" I nodded "it is the truth but I never did trespass into your lands" she walked closer to me "You have Seirin belongs to me Black Queen" I smiled "Seirin grounds belong to no one wasn't I who made the system? Then I should be more aware who the land belongs to and it belongs to me and not you Red Queen" I growled out her name "Sis!" 'Shit' I thought 'why did he have to follow me…' I stepped back and looked at my brother beside my people in the opening doors of the base "Get inside!" the Red Queen sneered at me and I growled. "Leave this place Seirin belongs to me the Black Queen if you wish to fight be brave enough to do a one-on-one battle!" she never responded "Mark my words Black Queen" she said "Seirin will not belong to you there shall be a time when I attack you and when that happens I hope you're ready for it!" with that all the people walked away leaving me in the field alone I sighed "You guys can come out now!" my brother was the first to tackle me to the ground hugging me

"Are you hurt? What she say? Did you beat her? Did she hit you hard? Do you want to go to the hospital?" I laughed and so did everyone else "I'm fine she just threatened me about Seirin grounds, that's all she said she owns Seirin grounds but no one does" everyone nodded "Keep an eye out everyone Dismissed!" everyone walked away and what I did not notice was that my brother had brought company with him not to far from us stood Kagami paralyzed for some reason. "You're a gang leader?" he finally asked I nodded my head "Yeah since my second year at middle school always been that way" he nodded "Oh…" I smiled and got up "It's not bad trust me I actually like being a gang leader I try to help those in need but something's do require violence" we started on our way home. We were now into civilization "Hey how strong are the generation of miracles?" he asked "How would I do if I played them now?" I scoffed and my brother told him "You would be crushed" I laughed at his scowl "It's true" I said he laughed at me and my brother "Then I've decided, I'll crush them all and become japans number one player!" I smiled "It's impossible" my Nii said I simply smiled "But you can't do it alone" I smiled for I knew the next words he was going to say and I was glad he was "I've decided too, I'm a shadow" I cut him off "And I am the darkness within the shadow" I smiled "The light as it gets brighter the greater the shadow but within the shadow the darkness still grows within both the light and shadow that is the tie that brings both light and shadow to and equal term…" I said looking at my brother. "I will be the shadow to your light" My Nii had a look of determination within his eyes "And since he choose you then I shall be the Darkness that ties both together in an equal term" Kagami looked at us like we were crazy "Look who's talking, do whatever you want" with that he walked away me and my brother knowing our answer smiled. "Finally we have made a vow!" Now on to making Kagami Taiga number one in japan!


End file.
